Tour of Hell
by owlx
Summary: Marcus is unable to cope with the memories of a mission terrible summary!!!


Tour of Hell by Ami Phee A Babylon five story.  
  
Marcus Cole sat alone in the gardens of B5 and tried to meditate, tried to calm the chaos that was his mind. But it just wasn't happening. Every time that he closed his eyes - he could see the images of the grotesque bodies, could hear the screams. He could still smell the acrid odour. His skin still crawled. He knew it was clean; he had showered twice already today trying to remove..what ever! But he still felt dirty. In 45mins he was due to give his report to the war council. A meeting that he had called for. Now he wondered if he would be able too. His emotions were so close to the surface on this.  
  
He had been sent to the small colony world of to find out about the supposed Psicorp training facility that was rumoured to be there. It was a pretty desolate place, the colony consisted of a few miners and there families. Marcus knew these kinds of people he had been raised on Mining colonies just like this one. They appreciated straight talking. His straight talking had gained him the location of this base, and an almighty hangover. Not polite to refuse a drink... It was supposed to be a routine look'n'see. But what he had found was not routine at all.  
  
The base was set up in a small gully in a small mountain range about 15km from the miner's encampment. For the last 5km Marcus had decided better to go on foot, not setting off any security measures with his transport. When he reached the coordinates for the base, he crawled to the edge of a cliff trying to see what was going on. He observed five kit-built structures set up in a circular fashion surrounding a sixth larger building. But what drew his attention where the psicorp personnel running around fixing devices to buildings. He withdrew small glasses from his backpack; he would need to be careful no one saw any flashes off them. But he needed to see what the devices where. Suddenly two small shuttles lifted off from the back of the compound.then all hell let loose. The devices on the buildings detonated leaving the buildings burning infernos. `Nothing left to find there` he thought in frustration. As the shuttles disappeared over the horizon he stood preparing to leave. Then he heard it. A terrible screaming and wailing coming from the compound. But he couldn't see anyone. He climbed down the small cliff trying to see who was screaming. The heat from the fire stopped him from getting too close. They were quickly eating away at the buildings and their contents. Suddenly he realised why he couldn't find anyone. "You bastards. you fucking bastards." He screamed into the sooty air.  
  
He had no idea how long he stood there. But then his training took over moving him back up the cliff. No one should come back but better taking no chances. He waited to daybreak appeared then went back down to the scorched location below. Parts of it still smouldered and cracked.he would need to moved carefully. As He moved slowly toward the central structure he had to tie a cloth over his mouth and nose as the smell threatened to overpower him. Part of him wanted to close his eyes, to be wrong; to not have to know that there were humans capable of this atrocity. But there infront of him lay the proof that monsters still existed. For he could just make out the presence of humanoid bone fragments in the ruins. Marcus tore off the covering that he had covered over his mouth as his body reacted to the horror he was seeing. As he tried to recover his composure his mind would not stop feeding him some uncomfortable points. *They knew there were people in there. ** *It was a deliberate act** *They didn't care if anyone found out, probably thought no one would come out this far. **  
  
He knew that he would need equipment from the orbiting Whitestar to document this properly. But to do that meant walking back to his transport, leaving the site unguarded. He thought about what to do for a minute. Then proceeded to take out a small recording device and dictated what he'd witnessed as he recorded images of the compound. This done he climbed back up the cliff and began the long trek back to the transport he had hidden. As he walked he felt his emotions take over. He had never felt such anger as this since the night his brother and friends had been killed by the shadows. But these weren't alien first ones these were human men and women. And yet he found it easier to understand the shadows than a human who could do this.  
  
When he reached the transport he contacted the Whitestar asking for specific items and personnel. He did not explain and the Minbari ranger in charge didn't question his request. Sometimes being Delenn`s ranger had its perks. When the two shuttles arrived they found an exhausted, quiet ranger. Not their normally eloquent friend. He gave them specific orders about what they were going to do. Paramount of those was that no one was to know anything of what took place here. Not the other Rangers.no one. The next was that only Marcus would go down into the gully, the others would stay on the cliff ridge. It would take longer, but Marcus did not want his friends burdened with what he had seen. For the rest of the day he collected samples, sealed them in medical boxes to be analysed later; took more images in greater detail than before. It was while doing this that he found the Psi corp insignia-burnt and twisted.  
  
When they returned to the Whitestar Marcus had the `evidence` transported to the medical facility to be locked up in isolation. He talked in private with the Minbari healer/ doctor on board. The Minbari was shocked by what the ranger told him and agreed to do as he had asked.  
  
Marcus went to the sleeping area...and stared at the ceiling for 4 hours.  
  
At this time the Minbari doctor came to find him. From the look of horror the normally placid healer was trying to hide. Marcus felt every muscle tense waiting for the latest shock. "I have only tested a small amount...but the findings show...that the victims were of human origin. And were between 13 and 18 human years old." At this Marcus leapt up and ran to the small head off the sleeping quarters and threw up once again. As a Ranger he was taught how to face and deal with terror, and how to use it. But as a man this was tearing his soul. "Children, they were children"  
  
So now here he sat trying to figure out how he was supposed to tell them what he had found out. He thought about the members of the council. John Sheridan would try not to let his emotions show through but his eyes would narrow in anger and his mouth would tighten in disgust. Delenn his beloved Entil`zha would probabley stay silent, but would weep in private. Michael garibaldi would rage and swear and want to hit someone very hard. Lennier would not know how to react. He was such a gentle being, this event would be far outside his understanding. Steven would be devasted, he always wanted to see the positive. But there was no positive in this action. And Susan...god!! how was he going to tell Susan. Yes she would see itt as another reason to hate Psicorp. She woulod rage and cry for the dead in private. And what of him? Would she think him a failure for not being able to rescue them? How was he going to stand in front of his beautiful love, the other half of his soul and say what he had to.  
  
When he had shuttled over from the Whitestar he had gone to Medlab one to see Steven to warn him that some `samples` would be getting delivered to him later on. He had moaned and griped when Marcus refused to tell him what the samples contained. Then he looked concerned when he took in how his friend looked. This concern grew, Marcus observed when he hadn`t made a fuss about taking it easy or treating the burns on his arms and face. But why make a fuss, at least he was still alive. He thought back over the many times he had taken on dangerous missions with a reckless attitude. How he had distanced himself from others incase it hurt when he lost them. But even if it hurt, it meant he was still alive.  
  
He thought about all the things those kids would never experience now, all the thing that had been stolen from them. They would never know the joy and agony of falling in love, of marrying ,of having children of their own, of accomplishing their dreams, of talking to old friends, of remembering good and bad times..of life.  
  
He had to..no.they had to make sure that this never happened again. Another realization..he was not alone in this. No matter if susan never returned his love. He had good friends here who would help him. Who would be there for him. ***  
  
Marcus walked slowly into the warroon. The others were already present. This in itself was odd as he was normally one of the first to arrive. He liked to be able to sit and watcht he other come in. it gave him a chance to guage their mood,what kind of day they had had. Especially Susan, then he knew how far he could annoy her without physical injury. But not today, today he wanted to get this over and then go. He saw Steven giving him a concerned look, but just shook his head in silent reply. Sheridan and Delenn looked at each other wondering exactly what was coming. It was very unusal for Marcus to request a meeting, it was evenmore unusual for him to with hold the details from Delenn before hand. Ivanova took in the exhausted posture and the dullness of his normall sparkling green eyes. What could have caused this ever cheerful, pain in the ass to be so sad? Sheridan called the meeting to order straight away feeling that if he didn`t Marcus would run away. He couldn't say why he felt this but he just did. Marcus stood up, but did not look at any one. He took a final deep breath and began. "Firstlly I must apologise to you Delenn, normally I would have reported straight to you ,but I don't think I could make this report twice. Which is the reason I asked for this meeting. At this point he lifted his focus away from the desk in front of him and nodded to another ranger standing unseen by the door. At this sign the ranger handed out report files as Marcus continued to flatly report what he had found and his actions. He stated all the facts in a cold, empty voice. Then stopped. He heard the gasps of disbelif and horror around him. And he hadn`t told them every thing yet. He now looked at his companions. He had purposefully avoided their eyes not wanting them to see the dark emotions inside him. But he knew he had to face them with the final fact. Ivanova looked into his eyes questioning silently . Trust his susan, nothing gets past you love. "the Minbari doctor on board the Whitestar did a small analyse . He found that the remains....that the remains found where human. Between the ages of thirteen and eighteen." At this announcement Steven looked like he wanted to throw up and began to take deep breaths. Marcus couldn`t take anymore, he turned and ran out of the war room. Not stopping even when he heard susan call him.  
  
He had spent many hours trudging through the seedy underbelly of B5, trying to loose himself in the tangled corridors of downbelow. Finally he came to one of the bars he sometimes used to meet his contacts. But not today. Today he was going to get totally guttered, then maybe he would be able to sleep. People were used to seeing the ranger , but not seeing him sitting with a bottle of whiskey getting quickly rat faced. In one of the shadowed corners sat a group of men that had had prievious dealings with. In which they ended up beaten..literally. "Look at him he is totally pissed. We could take him down a peg or two. Just let him know whose boss, like." Said one "Yeah he shouldn`t be too much bother the amount he`s put away," another agreed. The others grunted and nodded their heads. The group stood and moved as one toward the drinking ranger. As they came close to his table a Minbari fighting pike extended in front of him. The men looked at each other and dispersed. They had each felt the damage cole could do with that thing last time. Drunk or not it just didn`t seem worth it.  
  
At the bar another conversation about the ranger was taking place. Two prostitutes were discussing what could have made the Ranger so unhappy. "Got to be a woman," the blonde announced confidently. "Don`t know if he`s got one,"the red head replied. "Well in any case how do I look?" the blonde asked standing up and straigtening the low neckline of her top. "Marie..no..don't be stupid. Hes a ranger." "Hes also a guy. And not a bad looking` one at that," she stated as she began to take a step. She got no further as a firm hand grabbed her arm, and a firm voice said, "He`s taken. Go else where." Marie turned to see a beautiful woman with long auburn hair and the most blazing azure eyes she had ever seen. "Don`t see no ring on his finger," Marie blustered knowing she was beat. "He doesn`t need one. He`s mine." Marie had seldom heard such certainty and confidence in a woman`s voice. And she was not going to push it, she figured this woman would fight to keep her man. And in her heart she didn't blame her, he was cute. With a last look she returned to her seat at the bar.  
  
Marcus was well into his bottle when he realised he was no longer alone. As he slowly raised his head, he squinted his eyes trying to make them focus properly at the person standing over him. Finally the beautiful countance of his wonderful Ivanova registered in his alchol logged brain "Hello...love. care to join me?" He tried to sound normal, well for him. But Ivanova could see the lost look in his beautiful green orbs. Her heart tightened seeing him in pain like this. She didn't know how or when he had slipped into the fortress of her heart. And she wasn`t angry or scared about it. "Come on, its time to go home Marcus" "No.drinking,"he slurringly stated. He frowned then added softly, "don't want to be with the ghosts." Ivanova felt her eyes begin to fill with unshed tears. She knew all about the demons he faught, and now they had friends over to stay. She knew all about the hour of the wolf. "No Marcus, you will be with me.no ghosts..just me." She told him as she hesitantly stroked the soft hair on his bent head. He slowly lifted his head, looking into the caring blue fire of her eyes. "Take me home, Susan,"he quietly implored. "Please take me home."  
  
FINIS 


End file.
